


They Call Me...

by Katie_Emm



Category: Victorious
Genre: Being a Ventriloquist is awesome, Crack Fic, Gen, Singing, Street preformers, but i didn't write any song lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Emm/pseuds/Katie_Emm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie is more talented then any one gives him credit for and has a secret double life as a street performer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Call Me...

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt from a friend about some one being more then what their friends thought. I didn’t think I could tackle the fandom they offered but thought maybe it’d work for this.

Robbie Shapiro was the geek, nerd, dork, awkward and just not the most talented guy of his group of friends. At least that was how they saw him but he didn’t mind it so much at school. It was his well crafted ploy and in a way his true self at school and he liked the anonymity of it. If his friends really knew what he did when he had free time away from them and their problems he’s sure none of them would really believe it unless they saw it for themselves. He’d given them little hints playing is guitar with silly songs like the broken glass one, the bad news telegrams and the silly song he’d written for Cat to show her how he felt about her that went over her head even if he’d made it so simple and silly she should have gotten it. That was frustrating so after that he’d gone home and written a much better version and headed out to his spot on the Boardwalk. 

Robbie Shapiro was a street performer and a very popular one. There were actually fan sites and splash face announcements of when he showed up so people could come to see. Some of his friends had even passed him once or twice ether on dates or just out with out him but they never recognized him. Part of him liked it the other was sad that his friends wouldn’t equate the confident street performer singing such great heart felt original songs that had people swooning. He used his talent of ventriloquism to give his songs an original flare and depth that people loved wanting to know how he could make it seem like there where more then one person singing and how the song seemed to come all around him. 

He was singing his new song when he saw Cat and Tori joining the crowd his heart jumping a bit. Cat would hear this version of his song and she wouldn’t know it was from Robbie to her. She’d know it was a love letter that was the song was but she wouldn’t know it was to her. It wasn’t like they would recognize him he looked so different with his hair straightened and styled, his cloths different and glasses gone making him look different it was amazing how cloths and hair could change a persons appearance. He glanced at the two girls as he started to play keeping an eye and the tiny bright red head as he sang. He didn’t take his eyes off her as he sang wishing she’d see him as him knowing she probably wouldn’t.

He finished his set taking in the applause as he bid the crowed that had surrounded him good night before scooping up the money that had been dropped into his open guitar case depositing it into his bag, he’d sort and count it at home later, when he heard a tentative voice ask, “Robbie?” 

Turning he blinked staring at the tiny red head staring at him. His heart stopped she’d seen him, really seen him. He nodded slightly and grinned, “yeah but around here they call me…” 

~Fin

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for just leaving it there but that’s where I wanted to. I had no idea what name he should take as a show one. Part of me wanted him to say, “They call me Rex.” Since it’s so obvious that he is his alter ego but yeah. Let me know what you think. I probably wont be continuing this but if some one likes this and want to do their own version that’s cool let me know.
> 
> I do need writing prompts though so if you have one or know where I can look let me know.


End file.
